Crumbling Walls
by alymun
Summary: Emma didn't know when it happened, but somehow Killian had breached the walls that protected her heart. Whats a girl to do but panic! Captain Swan one shot.


**Hey all. So this isn't like my usual stories but it got in my head and demanded attention. So here it is, my first try at captain swan. Review and tell me what you think.**

Emma ran for her car and barely managed to lock it before Killian tried the handle. He was looking in at her desperately and she could see the confusion on his face but it just made her panic more. Oh god she had to get out of there. She threw her car in gear and drove off, not daring to look in the rearview, knowing he would still be standing there, watching her go.

It wasn't until she had crossed the town border that she pulled to the side and burst into tears. The fact that she was crying scared her more than it should. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, especially over such a small thing. She had always been so strong and capable, keeping herself walled off from her emotions. Then came Killian. She didn't know when exactly it had happened but somehow he had broken through her walls and that was bad, real bad.

Once someone breached those walls, they had the power to hurt her. Neal was the last person who she had let through to her and he had destroyed her. He had done the one thing he knew she couldn't handle and abandoned her just like all those foster parents, just like her real parents. After that she had promised herself that she would never let someone have that much power over her. She had reinforced her walls and steeled her heart and it had worked. Over the next ten years, no one hurt her; no one left her. When she felt the need for human contact she would have one night stands with random men and the next morning she would leave them. It was safe.

Then came Henry. He hadn't broken through her walls, just slipped right through them as if they didn't exist. She had no idea how he managed to just become her life without any effort, he just was. She left her old life for him, would die for him and everyday with him was an adventure. She hadn't known it was possible to love somebody that much. Still her walls remained intact, her son was now just safely within them.

Then the curse broke and she had parents. Just like that- bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! You aren't an orphan. As if it was that simple. She loved David and Mary Margaret but that didn't mean she let them in. No, they were still outside her walls where they couldn't hurt her again. She knew they abandoned her to save her and them but 28 years of isolation was hard to overcome. So she would love them, live her life with them in it, even give her life for them but she kept her past, her soul, to herself.

When she met Killian, there had been a spark of desire. Hell there was practically fireworks between them and she imagined how great it would be together but she had pushed him away. She was stuck in the enchanted forest and she didn't have the option of wasting time. When she'd left him on top of that beanstalk she had thought that was it, she would never have that opportunity again. She had betrayed him and he would never forgive that but he had. He had followed her home, given up his revenge and helped her save her son.

So she had given in to her desire. When it happened she had every intention of it being a one-time thing but 300 years of practice had made that bloody pirate hard to resist. Soon it had become a common thing for them to get together and work out some frustration and he had become her best friend. They had been doing this for a month now and she had naively thought it was all physical, that her emotions were safely blocked- that was until today.

Not that today had been anything special. They had just been hanging out as usual, grabbing some lunch at Granny's then he walked her to the police office. She had been telling him a funny story about one of her bail bonds and they were laughing when she realized that they were holding hands. HOLDING HANDS! Most people wouldn't understand the panic this caused. I mean they had been having sex for weeks so what was the big deal. The thing was, sex had never been intimate for her. It was a way to blow off steam, to satisfy a need and that was it. Holding hands was intimate. It was an unnecessary touch, a connection between people, a way to be in contact with someone in public. This little action, that she hadn't even realized they were doing, made her realize that Killian had broken through. She trusted him, cared about him; maybe even loved him and now he had the power to destroy her

What was she supposed to do now? Her defenses were wide open and she knew that she couldn't survive another Neal incident. No she would have to break it off before he could. She flinched at the thought of losing him but it was going to happen eventually so sooner is better. She wiped her eyes and started the car back towards Storybrooke.

ONCE UPON A TIME

Killian stared after Emma's car fighting back his panic. What the hell just happened? They'd had a nice lunch and were happily walking together and the next thing he knew, she was yanking her hand away from his and bolting for her car. He desperately rewound through the last hour trying to find what he had done wrong, but his mind drew a blank. Sure it had been 300 years since his last relationship but still they'd been laughing, even he could tell that was a good sign.

He waited on the street for 10 minutes, hoping to see her yellow car approaching, before he worriedly headed for her apartment. He easily picked the lock and thanked god that Henry was staying with Regina for the night. Emma would have to come back sooner or later and he would be there.

It was an hour later when he heard the key in the door and he quietly hid in a dark corner. He listened as Emma opened the door and cautiously entered the apartment. After she had passed him, he stepped forward, blocking her from the door. "Hey love, I think we need to talk."

Emma turned around startled, and Killian swallowed back the smug smile at still being able to sneak up on her. "Hook." Emma said determinedly and Killian flinched. It had been a long time since she had called him by his moniker and the distance it created hurt. "I should apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have bolted."

Killian nodded. "That's alright love." He said stepping forward only to freeze when Emma stepped back.

"We can't do this anymore Hook. It's over. Leave."

Though he was expecting it, Killian still felt his heart breaking. Then he reminded himself of his motto, a man who isn't willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets and Killian wanted Emma. "Love, I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me."

Emma glared at him before striding towards him angrily. "Fine, then I will leave." Killian immediately stepped in front of her, blocking the only exit. "Get out of my way." She spat out but Killian studied her carefully. He could see the anger but behind it was carefully hidden panic and despair.

"Emma, tell me what's going on in the stunning head of yours. Why are you so determined to push me away cause I thought things were going rather well. Was it something I said or did, cause love I promise I'll do anything to fix it."

He watched as her hand when to her necklace and her face showed pain before her mask snapped into place. "You didn't do anything and there is nothing to fix, its just over." Emma shouted angrily, shoving him roughly. Killian bit back his own anger. He knew she wanted him to react so that she would have an excuse for ending it and he wasn't going to rise to the bait. Instead he restrained her hands and backed her into the wall. He ignored her desperate struggles and just looked in her eyes.

The necklace had given her away. She was thinking of Neal again and he thought of how badly he wanted to rip that boy apart for hurting her. "I'm not him Emma and I'm not going anywhere. Not until you can look me in the eyes and say that you don't need me." He waited but Emma remained silent, tears starting to fill up her eyes. "I thought not, love. I'll never leave you darling. I'm a pirate and we never give up our treasures." He whispered in her ear and Emma collapsed into his arms.

ONCE UPON A TIME

Emma woke up, tangled within her pirate's arms. Last night she had finally dropped her walls and crumbled into Killian's hold. What else could she do with a man who could read her like a book? His eyes saw through her and he knew exactly what to do to end her fears. She was in love with the infuriating man.

Killian mumbled in his sleep and reached out towards her. His arms tightened around her waist and she found herself hauled against his warm body. She felt him bury his nose in her hair and then his whole body relaxed, contentedly. Emma smiled and squirmed even closer into his warmth. She was done with running away. She'd found her own prince charming, the man that could stand toe to toe with her and she was never letting him get away.


End file.
